peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Television ratings system
Comparison table Simmerica * E' (Everyone) - All audiences admitted. * 'G (Guidance) - Parental guidance suggested; some scenes may be inappropriate for minors under 8. * G13 (Guidance 13) - Parents strongly cautioned; some scenes may be inappropriate for minors under 13. * M' (Mature) - Minors under 17 require parental guidance. * 'A (Adults only) - No one 17 and under admitted. Kaustrilia The rating system was introduced in 1983 * 0' :(All) Suggested for all, for baby. * '10 : (Pre-Teenager) Parent cautioned; some scenes may be inappropriate for minors under 10. * 12 : (Teenager) Parent mediumly cautioned; some scenes, insult, violence, may be inappropriate for minors unders 12 years and require parental guidance. The additional rating system was introduced in 2019 * X''' : (SEXY) Papperia The rating system was introduced in 2000. * '''0+ : Suitable for all audiences. * 6'''+ : May not be suitable for children under six; children may watch if accompanied by an adult. * '''12+ : May have slight gory scenes; teenagers the minimum age to watch. * 15+ : May have scenes that use offense; may have pretty gory scenes. * 18+ : May have scenes that use much offense; may have very gory scenes. Peppaland/Peppia The Peppish ratings system has many ratings. *TV-Y *TV-Y7 *TV-G *TV-PG *TV-14 *TV-MA *TV-21 STH223's fanon Includes Peppaland, New Peppia, New Porkville, New Pigham, and Loswil. * ' TV-X ' - Suggested for all ages apart from occasional violence. * TV-R8 ' - Suggest for ages older than 8 due to occasional words like hell. * '''TV-R10 ' - Suggested for 10+ due to occasional censored swearing. Can be paired up with the FV rating like R8. * 'TV-R12 ' - Suggested for ages 12+ due to minimum to mild language. Additional ratings include 'V'iolence, 'S'exual content, Suggestive 'D'ialog, and Coarse 'L'anguage. * 'TV-R15 ' - Suggested for ages 15+ due to extreme violence, sometimes uncensored swearing, and sexual content. It has ratings such as S, V, and L. The D rating is hardly ever used. * 'TV-R18 ' - Suggested for ages 18+. Includes uncensored profanity, sexual content, or detailed gore. Is only used in Loswil, as other countries use the SMA rating. * 'TV-SMA ' - Suggested for mature audiences only for sexual content, profanity, and gore. It has replaced TV-R18 in most countries, the only exception being Loswil. Tartland In Tartland, a ratings system was introduced in 2005. * Preschool (ð): Suitable for preschool ages. This rating was not introduced until 2011. * Children (¶): Suitable for child ages. * Pre-teen (Ï): Suitable for pre-teens (8-12). * Teenager (±): Suitable for teenagers (13-17). * Adult (æ): Suitable for adults (18+). River Island of Matthew In River Island of Matthew, the ratings system was introduced in late 1995. '''RIOM-3+ - Suitable for all ages. RIOM-7+ - May not be suitable for children under seven; children may watch if accompanied by an adult. RIOM-U7+ - Suitable for children under seven and older, this age rating wasn't exited until 2003. RIOM-11+ - May have slight gory scenes, some mild words and slight violence; teenagers the minimum age to watch. RIOM-U11+ - Suitable for children under 11 and older, this age rating wasn't exited until 2003. RIOM-16+ - May have scenes that use offense; may have pretty gory scenes, slighty strong violence and slighty strong words. RIOM-18+ - May have scenes that use much offense; may have very gory scenes, strong violence, strong words and some adult themes. Nobody watch it under the age of 18. Emily & Edmond Elephant’s fanon * Y''' - Aimed at an audience of minors under 12. * '''U - Suitable for all audiences. * UA - Parental guidance suggested for minors under 8. * T''' - No one 12 and under permitted to view. * '''TA - Parental guidance suggested for minors 12 and under. * M''' - No one 15 and under permitted to view. * '''MA - Parental guidance suggested for minors 15 and under. * X''' - No one under 20 permitted to view. * '''Exempt - Exempt from the television content ratings system (this rating is for news shows and game shows only). Suzylands In Suzylands, the ratings system was introduced in 1999. SL-0+ : Suitable for everyone ages. SL-3+ : Suitable for preschool and toddlers ages. SL-7+ : Suitable for children ages. SL-12+ : Suitable for tweens ages SL-14+ : Suitable for teens ages SL-18+ : Suitable for adult ages Emily & Edmond Elephant’s fanon Child-specific ratings Standard ratings Adults-only ratings Columbia In mid-2009, a television content rating system for Columbia was launched following multiple complaints from November 29, 2008 to May 1, 2009 that content on television channels such as Fashion TV UHD and HBO had been left unrated. The following television content ratings in Columbia are as follows: *'G' - general audiences; *'J' - parental guidance suggested; *'Q' - parents strongly cautioned; *'T' - parents extremely cautioned; *'A' - adults only; and *'B' - restricted to Video-on-Demand (VOD) services. As of August 5, 2015, whilst free-to-air Television channels are permitted to carry the G, J, and Q ratings, pay-per-view television channels are permitted to carry the G, J, Q, T, and A ratings. Currently, only Video-On-Demand (VOD) services are permitted to carry all ratings. On the TV guide webpages of Columbia’s only two IPTV services, AT&T U-verse and Singtel TV, each channel’s name has its main television content rating beside it. In June 2012, television content rating descriptors were introduced for television content rated J or higher, and are as follows: *'V' - violence; *'L' - language; *'S'A''' - substance abuse; *'''N - nudity; and *'SxC' - sexual content. For all content aired on Columbian television, ratings can have a maximum of 3 descriptors. It has come to the Columbian government’s attention that television channels such as Fashion TV UHD, DW English, and Oriental Premiere have either T- or A-rated television content on them. G-rated television programs are not required to notify viewers prior to their main content. If the content is exempt from the Columbian television content rating system, then it will be classified as ‘Exempt’. Category:Lists Category:Miscellaneous